The present invention relates to a method and a device for measuring temperatures at one or plural locations, and for easy and reliable processing and/or storage of multiple sets of temperature data representative of the measured temperatures.
In many industries, there is a need of measuring temperatures at one or more locations for utilization of the temperature data for various purposes. Usually, the obtained temperature data is processed and/or stored in a central data processing unit. To this end, a worker in a factory, for example, goes to a given measurement location on a periodic basis to obtain multiple measurements of temperature at that location. In another case, measurements are effected at many different locations within a big factory or plant, for example, to obtain temperature data of such different measurement locations. In either case, the measured temperatures and related data such as measurement location and time are manually recorded on a data sheet, and the data on the data sheet is entered into a central data processing unit such as a computer.
In the above arrangement, it is not necessary to connect peripheral temperature detectors at the measurement lcoations, to the central data processing unit with data transmission cables. On the other hand, however, the worker should spend a considerable time in recording the temperature data and other measurement data on a data sheet, and in loading the processing unit with the recorded data. More importantly, it is noted that there are possibilities that recording and data entry errors of the worker may occur in the process of recording measured temperatures on the data sheet at measurement locations, or in the subsequent process of entering the recordings of the individual locations into the data processing unit.